Talk:Zaid (Mariofan14)
Oh my god this page ended up in shambles. This is midnight I'm typing this so don't be surprised if I make mistakes now. I had to fix the about section, which is VERY controversial when compared to the trivia section. The trivia section includes things that should be in the about section. It's very confusing. Now for the thing which I just saw splattered all over the page which seemed like an overuse. Too many links leading to the same thing in close proximity to each other. Is it really necessary to have 5 links to Memo, my, Starman3 and others pages on the one page? If it was to the point that the scroll bar is as big as a pea then yes I'd understand the multiple link scenario. But when they're merely headings away from each other, that's really unecessary and just makes the page look REALLY noobish, as if every time you mention the name it should have a link. No, hell no. Most of these links end up looking ''the same too. I swear I could put a counter on how many times I saw this on the page: "Memoodyable (Megan)" And fyi this is why the programming for redirects exist, and this is why you should learn how to make them if they don't already exist (It's on my profile). It's not hard also to just type "Memo" or "Memoodyable" and insert the link that way. As shown: Memo Now go into the source code and look how that's done (http://prntscr.com/4agpck). Neat and tidy and makes the page look like less of a noob-fest. I know I'm being nitpicky, but seriously, should that thing above be repeated every time you mention her name? Have one link, mention her name where need be without inserting a giant piece of text that just looks silly. Another thing I noticed on the page was far too many opinionated facts! A wiki is for information for the general public. If you'e typing information, make sure you cater to all sides. I may notice a goof-up in storyline in douchebag3's bloopers comapred to previous bloopers and all I type on the page is "This is probably a goof" so I don't mention how I think his videos are lame but still mentioning he made a mistake in the first place. "awesome," "cool," and other words like that are to be used carefully. If some random eventually finds this someday and reads it and reads "awesome" and "chill" it might influence them to think the same way and even as we in some things care for others in a special way we don't want to influence others to think a certain way. That's not what a wiki is for... somewhat. Be careful with how you word these things because it's important. The whole trivia section was bucketed with it, as well as useless facts like: "Zaid, Dia and Memo are best friends like MM54321, LG2 and MM761" Um, ok, is that really necessary? I think the friends section can detail THAT more than a useless trivia fact. Plus adding onto that, unless it's me being 2013-2014 again, I don't think MM761 was that close enough that they still are now. Infact I don't even think so now because LG2 quit. This, Memo's and Dia's page were probably the worst hit by this. Seriously needs working on. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' The Colour Code Master!''']] 14:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC)